From Right to Wrong
by CreativeJuicesFlowing
Summary: Luke and Lorelai never get together. Rory and Lorleai have a disasterous fight, but don't worry they make up.As always AU, Ruke, Jason.The title is in regards to the RoryLorelai fight.
1. Wanna Park Your Car in my Shed?

From Right to Wrong.

By CreativeJuicesFlowing

Chapter 1. Wanna Park Your Car in My Shed?(hehe dirrrty)

Warnings: Alternate Universe, Rory/Luke, Rory/Lorelai long term seperation. (Also the occurance of the not so great Jason.)

A/N: Ok so here is the thing. I am sick of Rukes (Rory and Luke. in case you didn't know, F-Tick) that do not get updated. I looked and looked but I could not find just a Ruke site. I know they aren't popular yet, but hey, there damn good. People should write more of them. I love them, Scott and Alexis have such chemistry. This is AU, definitly. Set in the end of season 5, just after the Yacht and the Lorelai Rory fight. Now on with the story.

Rory and Lorelai are at home, Rory is packing a suitcase, though not quite sure where she is going.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here!"

"You can't just drop out of Yale!"

"Watch me!"

"No! I'm not going to sit here and watch my kid screw up her life!"

"Nope, because i'm going to be so far away, you won't be able to watch me! You can't even respect your own daughters desision! You won't even let me explain! You don't get it!"

"It doesn't matter whether I get it or not, your my responsibility, no matter how old you are!"

Rory finishes packing her bag, puts her jacket on and picks up her purse.

"I'll send for the rest of my stuff later!"

"Great!"

"Bye!"

With that, Rory storms out of the room, headed for some coffee at Luke's.

Later, at Luke's.

"Luke, can I get a monster cup of coffee and a cheese burger with fries?" Rory asks when she spots Luke.

"Yeah, why do you have a suitcase, are you going on a trip?"

"No, mom and I had a huge fight, and I moved out."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet."

"Do you want to stay in my apartment for a while?"

"I don't want my mom to know i'm anywhere within a three-thousand mile radius."

"You can park you car in my shed. Jess took his car last time he was here, so its empty."

"Maybe I'll take you up on that Luke. For now however, i'm starving."

"Stay at least for tonight to see where you're going."

"Ok, where is the shed?"

"Around back, i'll give you the key, and I'll go to the hardware store later and make you your own."

"Thanks Luke, but I may only be staying one night."

"Just in case."

"Alright, i'll be right back."

Luke hands Rory the key.

"Your food should be done by the time you get back."

"Great"

A/N: This is a short chappie and I know this, but I really wanted to get the idea laid down. Please review, cause if you review I know if I should keep it going or not. Over and Out!


	2. Dreams Suck!

From Right to Wrong

CreativeJuicesFlowing

Chapter 2: Dreams suck!

A/N: Hey people! Chapter 2! Yay! I can't wait to see what I have in store this time, cause I don't even know! Ok lets go, hope you enjoy. Over and Out!

Rory is up in Lukes apartment on her laptop. It is almost midnight. Luke walks in.

"Hey Rory hows it going?"

"Its going good, just emailing. Is the diner all closed and everything?"

"Yep, just finished."

"Great, I just decided that if it is not too much trouble, I will stay with you for a while."

"Of course its not too much trouble, Rory. You can stay as long as you like. I'll get you a key to the shed tommarow."

"Great, just one question."

"What?"

"Where am I gonna sleep?"

"You take my bed and I will sleep on the couch."

"No, I couldn't take the bed, you take the bed, and I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, you take the bed and i'll get another tommarow."

"No, I insist its your bed."

"You are my guest, and I will sleep on the couch, and there will be no further discussion."

"But-"

"No"

"Well-"

"Shh, get ready for bed and I will change the sheets."

"Fine."

Rory gets her bag and goes into the bathroom to change. When she comes back, Luke is done making the bed, and is in his pajamas.

Rory thinks, ' Wow he is quick. I wish he would have taken the bed, I feel bad.'

"Wow your quick, Luke."

"Oh, thanks."

"Are you sure you want the couch, it looks pretty uncomfortable to sleep in."

"I am sure. Do you need anything before you go to bed?"

"No, i'm fine. Luke, thank you for letting me stay here I don't know what I would have done, where I would be, right now, if you hadn't insisted I stay here."

"Its not a problem Rory. Its my pleasure. If you don't mind my asking, what caused you and your mom to get into a fight?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm just so tired."

"Ok, good night see you in the morning."

"Good night Luke."

Rory walks to Luke and gives him a hug and walks over to her bed.

Luke thinks. ' Wow she smells amazing. I can't believe I turned down the bed offer. I should have suggested that we both sleep in the bed. That may not have been a great idea, considering it could have led to somthing dirty. Or what if she doesn't feel the same way, then she might never speak to me again. I could probably understand why, considering i'm about twenty years older than her.'

Luke walks over to the couch and lays down. It is unconfortable, as Rory said. after a while he hears Rory's voice.

"Enjoying your couch?"

"Yes very much" Luke replies sarcasticly.

"That offer still stands for the switch. You can have the bed. It is yours."

Lukes thoughts ' Just ask her if you can both sleep in the bed, she wouldn't think anything of it. Oh who am I kidding she is smart. Who cares if she suspects anything.'

"How about we both sleep in the bed, and settle this argument once and for all."

"Finally, someone thinks of a compromise. Come on, sleep in the bed."

"Ok."

Luke gets up and walks to the bed. He lays down beside Rory.

"There we go. Good night Luke."

"Good night Rory."

They fall asleep. In the morning, they are awoken by the sound of Luke's alarm going off. Luke's arm is around Rory's waist.

"Wow, how did this happen, Luke."

"I have no clue."

They do not move a muscle.

"It feels good, your arm around me, I mean."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Rory turns to face Luke and Luke keeps his arms wrapped around Rory. Slowly, their faces move together, and they passionatley kiss. They pull away after a while.

"Luke, i'm in love with you."

"Rory, i'm in love with you too."

"What was that Luke?"

Luke wakes up to see Rory standing over him, laying on the couch.

A/N: Hahahaha cliffhangers! Did you like it? I did. Quickest chapter yet. Over and Out!


	3. Chocolate Chip Pancakes?

From Right to Wrong

CreativeJuicesFlowing

Chapter 3: Chocolate Chip Pancakes?

A/N: Ok, now I thought that I would be a master Ruke updater person... unfortunatley, I am not. SO heres the next chapter anyway!

Rory turns to face Luke and Luke keeps his arms wrapped around Rory. Slowly, their faces move together, and they passionatley kiss. They pull away after a while.

"Luke, i'm in love with you."

"Rory, i'm in love with you too."

"What was that Luke?"

Luke wakes up to see Rory standing over him, laying on the couch.

"Hmm?" Luke asks, half asleep still.

"You said something to me."

"I did?"

'You know perfectly well you did, Luke thought. Tell her what you said. Being half asleep and telling her, is easier than telling her when you're wide awake.'

"Um, yeah you did Luke"

"Oh, I just asked if you wanted some coffee."

"No you didn't, I think you were talking in your sleep."

"I was?"

"Yes, you were. You said, and I quote, 'Rory, i'm in love with you too.' "

"Wow, that must have been a crazy dream I was having, I don't even remember."

"Yes you do! I want to know what you were dreaming."

"Fine. In my dream, I was laying on the couch, and you said that we could switch, couch for bed. I said that we could both just sleep on the bed. Then we fell asleep and when we woke up, my arms were around you. Then..."

"Then what, Luke?"

"Then we..."

"Then what monosylable man?"

"Then we k..."

'Come on man you're gonna give it away. Maybe thats what I want.'

Luke, decision made, got up off the couch, wrapped his arms around Rory, and kissed her deeply on the lips. When he pulled back he said,

"Then we kissed, and I told you that I loved you."

They stayed silent for a while, and Rory looked thoughtfull. Then, she looked into Luke's eyes and said,

"I love you too Luke."

They kissed again, this time for longer.

"Luke?"

"Yes Rory?"

"Can I have some coffee now?"

"I'll get my spare coffee pot so that you don't have to ask me to go down to the diner every morning to get it for you."

"Awesome, my own coffee pot. You're the perfect man!"

Luke laughs softly and heads down the stairs to his supply closet. He barely notices that the diner is full, and that he is in his pajamas. He doesn't hear his morning usuals crack up in laughter at his Jimmy Buffet t-shirt. He walks to the store room and quickly walks back, finally realizing he had told Caeser to open the diner. He hurried back to the storeroom, got the coffee pot, some extra coffee, and motored back to his apartment.

"I forgot that I told Caeser to open up this morning."

"That must of been embaressing, what with Jimmy and all."

"Huh?"

"Jimmy Buffet, on your t-shirt. I didn't want to comment last night, and plus I was tired."

"I seem, I got the coffee."

"Bless you, my knight in shining armour."

Luke plugged in the coffee machine and made the coffee.

"I have to go work in the diner now."

"Bring me up some pancakes!"

"I don't know, people will be suspicious if I bring a lot of stuff up here."

Rory got up and kissed Luke passionately on the lips.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Yes Please!"

A/N: This chapter is simply awesome! Amazing! FabooLust! I love my self! Do you love me? Tell me in your reviews! Lol. Over and Out for now!


	4. Author Says Read Please!

Authors Note

CreativeJuicesFlowing

Please read faithful reviewers.

A/N: I watched The Grinch yesterday(Jim Carrey version) and I made up a song when I lost my bus pass. Where are you bus pass? Why can't I find you? Why have you gone away. My world is changing, i'm rearanging. Does that mean busfare changes too? Anyways, I am only two days away till my one year on fanfiction. I think I will update on the twenty-fifth as well. In this last year, I have not only as a fanfiction author, but as a writer in general. I would like to thank all of my reviewers who have been faithful in reading my fics. I would also like to thank the authors who a bit more that on year ago, inspired me to start writing on I also thank all of you for your contined support. Happy Christmas, Chanukah, and Kwanza!

Thanks For Reading,

CreativeJuicesFlowing


	5. Pancakes Interuptus

From Right to Wrong

CreativeJuicesFlowing

Chapter 4: Pancake Interuptus

A/N: New chappie time! If you didn't read in my other fic, I lost my internet for a while, and did not get to update then. Also, to explain this storys lateness, I did not have any good ideas for this chapter. I did however, think of an idea yesterday. L E T S G O lets go lets go L E T S G O, lets go!

Rory sits at Luke's table, reading a book. She hears someone walking up the stairs. She figures it is Luke bringing her pancakes. Its not. There is a knock on the door.

" Hello, is anyone in there?" It is Ms. Patty.

" Shit!" Rory says out loud.

"What was that?" Ms. Patty asks.

Rory quickly gets up to look for a place to hide. She quickly walks across the room and hides in the closet. Luckily, she had put her stuff in the closet the night before. The door opens, Ms. Patty walks in. There is no trace of Rory in the apartment.

"Hello is someone in here?"

Rory holds her breath.

"PATTY!" Luke had just entered the apartment, with Rory's pancakes.

"Oh, hello Luke. Who are the pancakes for?"

"None of your freakin business Patty, go back down to the diner!"

"Luke, Taylor was wondering if you were going to serve coffee at the festival next week."

"Have I ever served coffee at any of your stupid town events?"

"Well you did serve coffee at the dance marathon that one year."

"Yes, and how you weasled me into that one. i'll never know."

"Come on Luke, there is no weaseling going on here. You live in the community if Stars Hollow. You need to pitch in once in a while."

"This is exactly what you said about the marathon!"

" Well actually, Taylor talked to you about the marathon."

"That doesn't matter! The point is I am not serving coffee at the festival! Patty, leave my apartment!"

"Ok, ok fine! No need to get your panties in a bunch!"

Patty leaves the apartment and closes the door. Rory, who has been stifling laughter the whole time, cracks up with laughter. The noise startled Luke for a moment but then he realised it was Rory, and went to open the closet. Rory looked up at him, but kept laughing.

"Come on, it wasn't that funny."

Rory just kept on laughing.

Luke pulled Rory into his arms and kissed her firmly on lips. She stopped laughing and responded.

"Well, here are your pancakes. I have to get back to work before Kirk takes over."

"Yeah, thats probably a good idea."

"Bye Rory."

"Bye Luke, see you later."

Rory went to the table and started to eat her pancakes with a wide smile. Luke had the same wide grin on thile he served coffee in the diner. Little did they know, Lorelai had just entered the diner.

"Hey Luke."

"Hey Lorelai. Coffee?"

"No thanks. Do you still have those boxes from when Jess moved in?"

"Yes they are upstairs in my closet. Just let me go in the back for a moment and I will go up and get them for you."

"Great i'll wait here."

"Ok."

Luke walks into the back and starts to wonder what he was going to tell Rory. Meanwhile in the diner, Lorelai was growing impatient. She decied that she was going to get the boxes herself. She went behind the counter and walked up the stairs to Luke's apartment. She opened the door and went to the closet. She picked up the boxes and closed the closet door. She hears yelling from the bathroom.

"Babe, is that you?"

It was Rory's voice.

"Rory?" Lorelai said angrily.

"Mom?"

"Why are you in Luke's apartment. And why are you calling him babe? Is Jess here?"

"Um, no. Jess isn't here."

"Then who were you calling babe?"

Just then Luke walked in the door.

"Lorelai, I thought you were waiting in the diner."

"You were hiding my kid in your apartment from me? Whats happening? Why did she just call you babe?"

"Mom, its not what you think."

"Are you and Luke dating?"

"Yes."

"Well then it is what I thought."

"But mom-"

"No, Rory you do know that he is probably older than your dad. Right?"

"Yes I know that. But-"

"But nothing. Look, i'll send your stuff over in boxes. See you around."

Lorelai takes the boxes and leaves. Rory looks disapointed and Luke looks suprised.

"Whats wrong Rory?"

"The whole town is gonna know we're dating."

"I doubt that."

"The door was open during that whole fight."

"Oh. Well is it so bad that they know?"

"Um, yeah. Our ages are a pretty important factor in Stars Hollows love rules."

"Stars Hollow has love rules?"

"No, but everyone will be against it. We'll be the talk of the town for weeks."

"Rory, who cares?"

"I do!"

With that Rory turned on her heels and locked herself in the bathroom.

A/N: That chappie took forever to write, but it is finished. Anyone that hasn't should read my PoemFic 'Poems'. And read the authors note cause that is the really important part. Over and Out! CreativeJuicesFlowing.


End file.
